Deities
The deities of Eonia differ greatly depending on the location. This page will likely go through many redesigns and rewrites over the course of this worlds generation. Deities of the Infinite Isles The following deities are worshipped throughout the Infinite Isles, but not necessarily exclusively. Greater Deities * Bahamut, God of Justice "The Platinum Dragon" * Celtuine, Goddess of the Harvest Moon "The Lady of the Field" * Dyher, God of Healing and Renewal "The Tower Keeper" * Halia, Goddess of Love & Marriage "The Veiled Spouse" * Hil, God of Civilisation and Politics "The Judge" * Ildir, God of Nature "The Host" * Khanine, Goddess of Deceit "The Trickster Goddess" * Kythos, Goddess of Magic & Study "The Aurora" * Morpheus, God of Dreams "The Restful One" * Nevthar, God of Death and Burial Rights "The Cloaked Guide" * Ordin, God of the Moutains and Jewels "The Stonefather" * Pirion, Goddess of Beauty and the Stars "The Painter Goddess" * Pughmaldar, God of Cruelty "The Mad Demon King" * Qa'Ciani, Goddess of the Sands "The Desert Queen" * Saturn, God of Devils "The Archdevil" * Tiamat, Goddess of Tyranny and Vengeance "The Chromatic Queen" * Udrena, God of Life and Light "The Brightlord" * Ulliroch All-Father, God of Storms and Giants "The Great Jotunn" * Uthrak, God of War "Master of the Many Armies" * Yphion, Goddess of Birth and Protection "The Nurturing Mother" Intermediate Deities * Abershaw, God of Summer "The Warm Glow" * Ak'Cionis, God of the Swallowing Dunes "The Sand Walker" * Alene, Goddess of Oaths "The Honour-bound Maiden" * Aracithi, Goddess of Fire "The Outcasted One". * Atmos, God of Honour "The Mason King" * Bluebell, Goddess of Spring "The Lady of Life" * Cereth, Goddess of the Winds of Chance "Lady Luck" * Dairrus, God of Greed "The Lord of Glittering Gold" * Do'Anhur, God of Battle and the Arena "The Lion" * Dranisis, God of Dragons "The Ancient Scaled King" * Ethios,'' God of Chaos "The World Destroyer"'' * Fandahl, God of Craftsmanship''"The Tinkerer"'' * Faola, Goddess of Winter "The Cold Embrace" * Garrow, God of Autumn "The Whistling Winds" * Gorstag, God of the Hunt "The Lord of the Wild" * Haela, Goddess of Luck in Battle "The Luckmaiden" * Kronus, God of Time "The Wise One" * Lolth, Goddess of Spiders "The Dark Matron" * Nocturno, God of Embalming "The Unseen Watcher" * Qa'Sihmnir, God of Plots and Villainy "The Chained Demon" * Rhodeus, God of Judgement "The Lord of Three Thunders" * Sloan, God of Pestilence "The Host of the Dreadflies" * Uvaia, God of Shadow "The Shadowking" * Valkur, God of the Rolling Oceans "He of the Fifty Trials" * Vialithian, Goddess of Swarms "The Broodmother" * Vidar, God of Lies "The Rat King" Lesser Deities * Ammor Duin, God of Travel and Adventure "The Messenger" * Avaar, God of Undeath "The Defiler" * Chessana, Goddess of Logic and Strategy "The Grandmistress of the Board" * Ethiel, God of Lightning and Bravery "The Lightning Stallion" * Fenrir Birathi, God of Fear "The Hound of Terror" * Jergul, God of Scripture and Writing "Scribe of the Doomed" * Larkin, God of Freedom "The Lord of Liberty" * Lialel, Goddess of Kindness and Joy "Our Smiling Lady" * Menoris, God of Pride "The Usurper" * Ocena, Goddess of the Hearth "The Hand of Fellowship" * Pyth, God of Order "The Waiting Bull" * Ra'Kien, God of the Oasis "The Mirage" * Ri'Zahkahri, God of the Jungle "The Panther" * Rohla, Goddess of Animals "The Wildmaven" * Talda, Goddess of Music "The Songstress * Thazil Daar, God of the Free Land "The Spire King" * Yahnis, God of Choices and Doorways "The Traveller" * Z'resriina, Goddess of Moonlight "The Dark Dancer"